Bay Watch
by Blanchefleur
Summary: Jack is not feeling well. Kate and the girls are having a 'girl thing'on the beach, and what is all this running in skivvies about? A slight crossover thing with Baywatch.


Bay watch

Bay watch

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to their respective owners and I don't make money with my story either. No copy right infringement is intended.

It was a glorious day. The sun was shining high in the sky, the sea was unusually tranquil and the beach was full of women. Women who apparently were having the time of their lives doing something. Sawyer wondered what it was that had all of them at the beach every time he was there. It was probably one of them women things he would never dream to understand. With a little shrug Sawyer continued his lazy run across the beach. After all, he had to keep his body toned and fit with all the things that were bound to happen on the island. Besides, a tan would go a long way too. He did like his new, bright red skivvies. They were comfortable and covered just enough. Besides, if anyone would steal the rest of his clothes he would just shoot them.

Kate, Juliette, Claire and the other women were on their favourite spot on the beach doing one of the few pastimes on the island that would not automatically turn into a life threatening situation. They were watching Sawyer run in a kind of slow motion fashion over the beach though most of them would be hard pressed to admit that they were enjoying themselves. Not to mention comparing notes.

"He certainly looks cute, in a scruffy way."

"Well, at least his body is toned and those scars aren't showing too badly…"

"But those scars, they do show that he isn't scared of everything that's happened on the island, right?"

"Who said those scars were contracted on the island?"

"Who cares about all that? He actually looks quite handsome and sexy, running on the beach like that. All those slowly rolling, contracting and whatever else muscles do really does look good on him."

"Flexing, you missed the flexing muscles."

"Oh yeah, I forgot those. Thanks."

"How does Sawyer manage to run in slow motion over the beach in the first place?"

"…"

"Okay, shutting up now."

"Hey, what are you ladies doing here?" asked Hurley. Jack just nodded in his 'look at me being the leader' mode.

"Hurley, Jack," Kate smiled, "We aren't doing anything very interesting right now. Just having a girl's moment on the beach, it is nothing important." Kate could sound very convincing if she put her mind to it.

The other women sniggered. Jack didn't look all that convinced. Something was up and he wanted to find out what it was. It could be important enough to undermine his exalted leadership. Hurley didn't seem to think the same thing though. Hurley always thought the best of people. Jack wished he had that luxury, but then again he knew better. He mused something about the burden of leadership and the lack of having great sex on the island. Damn that Sawyer.

"Cool, can I join you guys? I'm bored and I can't find Sawyer anywhere," Hurley was a very bored man.

"Come on Hurley, we should not bother them, it's obvious we aren't wanted here."

"Jack, don't be such a grouch. As a matter of fact Hurley, we did see Sawyer a little while ago. He was running on the beach. You could catch up with him if you hurry up."

And off Hurley went, leaving Jack, Kate and the others behind him.

"Hey Sawyer. Dude, wait up!"

He was running in slow motion across the beach. His long hair was flopping lazily up and down while he ran just the way Sawyer had taught him to. It was rather relaxing even though his muscles were starting to burn a bit from all the work. Hurley wondered fleetingly where Sawyer had found a pair of bright red skivvies he could use. And still he ran across the beach. He crossed the corner and saw all the women sitting there, looking at him. It was quite.., something else. Hurley worked a little harder on his running style. Sawyer had been really cool about teaching him how to do that. He said that it would help keep his body in great condition.

The women on the beach were sitting in their regular place for their girl moment on the beach. Most of them were a little perturbed. Where on earth was Sawyer? Again notes were taken and compared.

"Where is Sawyer? He is supposed to be running… he always runs around this time."

"I don't know where he is but I can see Hurley is coming our way."

"Hey, did you know they had red skivvies his size?"

"Does that matter? How come he can run in slow motion like that, his hair is even flopping down in slow motion?"

"It's good for the cardiovascular system. Go Hurley!"

"Hurley!" Kate shouted at slow motion Hurley, "Have you seen Sawyer anywhere? He was supposed to run by this morning."

"He is behind me; you will probably see him in thirty minutes!" Hurley replied. "Are all of you guys waiting for him?"

"I was just wondering, thanks Hurley!"

"Oh, okay then!"

Jack had trudged up the beach again to where the women were sitting and looking out over the beach. He was just in time to see Hurley going by and hear what was being said. He was getting a headache. Those skivvies were really bright.

"Hey Jack."

"Kate, am I missing something or is there something you ladies don't want me to know?"

"Jack, there isn't a law against us having a nice gathering on the beach. And it is not as if we should look away if someone happens to run across the beach, you know."

"I knew it! You ladies are just waiting for Sawyer to run by. And now he has dragged Hurley down with him."

"Jack, if Hurley and Sawyer want to keep fit by running on the beach I certainly won't stop them. Watching out for them, yes, that's why all of us are here in the first place. You could always join them, you know."

Kate looked pointedly at Jack. He knew when he should retreat, especially now that he noticed that all the other women were looking the same way at him as Kate was doing. This was not how he had planned what would happen. It was time for a tactical retreat, and Jack said the first thing that came to mind.

"Kate, ladies, if you will excuse me? I think that I have a migraine coming up. Oh my poor aching head. I hope to see all of you later, after I had a lie-down."

Another glorious day, another gathering of women on the beach for their girl moment, thing or whatever they called it this day. And Jack was there too, to the chagrin of the women who were starting to feel cramped in their style. Comparing notes was just not the same with a guy there. It was the reason that this day the group was eerily quiet. Jack thought the women had contracted some sort of mass-induced PMS.

Again the first man the group watched run by in slow motion was Hurley. His hair was still flopping lazily with each step. If someone were to ask, they would say that he was getting the hang of that slow motion running thing. He even waved in that style to the women. They all waved back.

Half an hour later Sawyer ran past. Jack scowled and Sawyer smirked in slow-mo. Women swooned, Kate smiled brightly. Jack became very pissed. Sawyer looked even smugger when he noticed.

Another half hour later – the women were still there because of the girl thing – Locke ran by. Luckily for everyone looking his way they could see that his skivvies were black and not that stunning kind of red. Locke also had the slow motion thing going on.

"Have you seen Hugo and James go this way?"

"They ran by quite some time ago."

"Thanks!"

The women looked at each other and the chattering started.

"Did you know that Locke could do that slow motion thing too?"

"Well, could it be that all the men on this island can run in slow motion?"

"Or did Locke teach it to Sawyer and Hurley? The man does have this weird vibe going on."

"He sure looks good for his age, despite all the scars and bullet holes."

"…"

"Okay, I'll shut up now."

Jack had a pinched look on his face. He really was starting to have a migraine now. These women were hormonal! He didn't notice all the women, with Kate as their leader, turn around and zoom in on him until it was too late.

"Jack, why aren't you joining them for a nice run every morning?" Kate asked sweetly. Far too sweet if you were to ask Jack.

"I'm still recovering from that appendicitis and the subsequent surgery. Not to mention that I have the beginnings of a migraine right now." Jack groaned.

Kate didn't seem that convinced. After all, Jack had done a lot more than just run practically right after his surgery. She remembered all those comments about tearing stitches and infection Juliette mentioned.

"That's not really an excuse Jack. I thought you would be all for the exercise more movement, you being a doctor and knowing all about how important it is to stay healthy. Besides, you were all gung-ho to run and jump about not too long after that operation, so why convalesce all of a sudden? That's just a very bad excuse. The same goes for the migraine."

The other women nodded and looked accusingly at Jack, who had unconsciously started to step back a little. They were thinking the same thing. Their fearless leader was setting a bad example.

Jack didn't care at that moment. He was headed for a nice big bush where he could throw up in peace. Why on earth didn't Kate understand that he actually had a migraine? Women could be such a pain to deal with. The last thing he heard while throwing up was Kate calling out to her friends.

"Same time tomorrow! I have it on good authority that Sayid will be joining the others in their running."


End file.
